Pokemon Special: Aliea Academy
by Falneou17
Summary: Right when the Pokédex Holders think that nothing can go wrong, a new stream of enemies appear to show them that life can be flipped upside down in the blink of an eye. Destruction, chaos and emotional breakdowns… how will the teenagers rise up to the challenge? Based on and inspired by the Aliea Academy arc (second season) of Inazuma Eleven with main characters from both series.
1. Prologue

**Me:** Finally! After months of preparations, my Pokémon Special and Inazuma Eleven crossover has started! Yes, I realize that there are more Pokémon and Inazuma Eleven crossovers out there, but they're mostly one-shots while this one is (hopefully) going to be a full fledged story. A few things that need to be made clear right here right now, so please stay focused through them! (Even though some are pretty obvious)

 **Kidou:** First of all, although she won't be able to read this crossover, **Falneou17** is dedicating this crossover to one of his best friends; whose birthday so happened to be today! Coincidence? Of course not! If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be the person he is today…

 **Gouenji:** Next up is the fact that this is his first story that doesn't focus primarily on Pokémon (at least here on this site). Keep in mind that, because of this, just like the case was with Specialventure Academy, his writing style may change drastically over the chapters as he finds out what is the best way of writing this crossover story.

 **Ichinose:** The storyline will be based on the Aliea Academy arc! For those who need more explanations, that will be between episode 27 all the way up to episode 67 of the original series of Inazuma Eleven! Having said that, like Crimson Sunlight, **Falneou17** will add in scenes of his own, in addition to making changes to some details of the story in comparison to the original! Not only will this mean that those who have watched the Aliea Academy arc of Inazuma Eleven won't know exactly what's going to happen, those who have _not_ watched it yet will not be at a complete disadvantage in comparison to those who have!

 **Handa:** Japanese naming systems for both series! In other words, Green refers to Red's rival with the Charizard, Blue refers to the girl with the Blastoise, Hissatsu Techniques will be of their Japanese counterparts (i.e. Honoo no Kazamidori instead of Fire Rooster; translations of the move will be in the end note) and, if **Falneou17** chooses to make them appear, any Inazuma Eleven characters will have their Japanese names (i.e. Endou Mamoru instead of Mark Evans).

 **Domon:** The ages are altered, so heads up everybody! For those who appear in this story: Kanto/Johto are seventeen, Hoenn/Unova are sixteen and Sinnoh are fifteen. The canon age gaps are too big for the sake of the story, which is why their ages are changed. If the canon age gaps were to be used, the Pallet trio will be in their early twenties while the Sinnoh trio are still eleven, seeing as the Emerald Battle Frontier battle is approximately six years prior to the start of the journey of Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.

 **Megane:** Finally, if it isn't obvious already, this story may contain spoilers for the Aliea Academy arc of Inazuma Eleven! In other words, if you haven't watched Inazuma Eleven yet, better do so before you start reading this (also so you have some background to the story).

 **Me:** That sure was longer than I had planned… anyways, before we head into the actual story there's one last thing left to do… The disclaimer! Endou!

 **Endou:** Roger! **Falneou17** does not own anything related to Pokémon _or_ Inazuma Eleven, but he heavily recommends the both of them if you're reading this!

* * *

Two boys walked down the busy street of downtown Pallet Town, both carrying a plastic bag that was filled to the brim with food and other goods. The slightly taller of the two boys put his bag down for a second to readjust his cap, casting a cool shadow over his face to protect him from the heat. His friend, not having the luxury of having a personal shadow casting cap, was waiting impatiently for his friend to catch up to him. What more, the clothing of the shorter male was of a predominantly dark blue almost black in color, and the poor boy was visibly very uncomfortable.

"Could you _not_ stop every five seconds to play with your cap?" the shorter of two asked, irritated, as soon as his companion had caught up to him, "Seriously Gold, if I got a dollar for every single time you stopped to readjust your cap I would have enough money to get another bag!"

"Hey! It's not my fault it's suddenly so hot today!" the taller boy, Gold, shot back angrily while fanning himself, desperately trying to combat the heat to no avail. After a short three minutes of silence, in which Gold stopped another eight or so times, the silence between the two was broken once again, "By the way, not for nothing, but why are we doing all this grocery shopping anyway? It's not like you at all to be doing this you know… Silver!"

"It's not for me…" the other boy, Silver, muttered, his long red hair swaying in the breeze. He took a deep breath before giving a real answer, "I was asked to get all this by a friend of mine…"

"Oh really…?" Gold asked, slightly skeptical, "By who?"

"Yellow…" was all the response he received.

"What? Yellow?!" Gold exclaimed, recalling the blonde girl they often hung out with. Shaking the thought out of his head, the amber-eyed boy couldn't help himself from saying the next words, "The two of you are together?"

"What are you talking about?" Silver glanced over at Gold before sighing, "We're not… she just asked me to get all of this for her as she was busy with something else…"

"And you expect me to believe that?" Gold taunted the red head with a grin. Silver, in turn, glared at his friend menacingly, effectively shutting him up. Coughing awkwardly, Gold tried to ease the tension that was growing in between the two, "So why did Yellow asked you to get all of this?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you…" Silver deadpanned.

"You're not supposed to tell me?" Gold repeated, astonished. Silver sighed again, all the while wondering why he let Gold come with him in the first place. He sighed once more when he remembered that Yellow said that he wouldn't be able to carry all the stuff on his own. Considering the fact that he was already struggling with one bag, he knew that she was right, "Can't you give me a hint?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"But —"

"Silver-senpai! Gold-senpai!" a new, cheerful voice interrupted Gold, preventing him from finishing his sentence, much to the red head's delight. The two boys turned in the direction of the voice to see a younger brown haired girl standing, two identical bags filled to the brim in either one of her hands, "The two of you better hurry up! We're already late!"

"Wait, you too?" Gold asked, shocked, eyeing the two bags that were bulging with the food, "Don't tell me…"

"Yellow-senpai miscalculated everything and we apparently needed twice as much than she had originally planned, which is why she asked me to help out!" Sapphire chirped cheerfully, walking ahead of the two boys at a fast pace, forcing them to quicken their pace to keep up with her.

"So Sapphire…" Gold huffed, visibly exhausted from carrying the one single bag that he was carrying. Silver, albeit tiring out as well, did his best not to show his exhaustion, "Why are we doing all of this?"

"Sorry senpai, can't tell you!" Sapphire called out over her shoulder in reply, "Yellow-senpai made me promise _not_ to tell anyone no matter what happened!"

"And what would happen if you would accidentally, you know, spill the beans?" Gold asked, hoping to find an opening. Sapphire flinched for a moment, weighing her options, but before she had the chance to speak up someone already beat her to it.

"Stop asking Gold! She obviously doesn't want to tell you so don't try and make her do something she doesn't want to do!" Silver scolded, catching Gold off guard. Sapphire, on the other hand, send a grateful smile in Silver's direction, who returned it with a silent nod. Thankfully, at least for the red head, the three of them soon arrived where they had to be, "About time we got here! Now at least Gold can stop annoying us!"

"Hey!" Gold shouted angrily. Unfortunately for the amber eyed boy, however, both Silver and Sapphire had already entered the house in front of them, leaving Gold and his threats outside. Huffing angrily, he dragged the bag with him inside the house. Looking around, he saw that Sapphire had already dropped down on the couch. Before Gold could follow her example, however, he saw something red move from out of the corner of his eye, turning his head in time to see Silver head into what Gold assumed to be the kitchen. Rushing over there as soon as he dropped the shopping bag beside Silver's and Sapphire's, he saw Silver talk casually with their blonde classmate, Yellow. Gold, being tired of being forced to stay in the dark all the time, couldn't stop himself, "Yellow! Why did you need so much food and why couldn't anyone tell me what you needed all of this for?"

"Um, well, you see…" Yellow trailed off nervously, not expecting Gold to suddenly barge inside the kitchen and asking questions the way he did. Gold looked around the kitchen and, to his surprise, saw that Yellow, Silver and himself weren't the only ones in the kitchen. Apparently, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum all knew what was going on as well as they were all busy with preparing pots and pans on the stove. Yellow, realizing that Gold was watching her juniors at work, quickly tried to cover up for them, "I wanted to start a charity program and give away meals to the poor and —"

"Sorry Yellow, but I'm not _that_ stupid!" Gold interrupted the blonde, before turning to his juniors. Yellow, in turn, mumbled something under her breath and quickly left the kitchen, "Hey Pearl! What's going on around here?"

"Sorry Gold-senpai, I can't tell you!" Pearl shouted in response as he was busy grabbing pots and pans left and right. All of a sudden, he noticed Diamond sneaking ingredients in his jacket, "Dia, no Diamond! Stop that!"

"But Pearl, you know that seeing food makes me hungry…" Diamond whined as he watched with a sad expression on his face as Pearl stored all the food that Diamond took back on the shelves, "At least let me have a little snack!"

"You know that we can't afford to stop now right?" Pearl scolded, albeit his tone was much different from before, being more calm and understanding. Taking a deep breath, the blonde boy looked his friend straight in the eyes, "Yellow-senpai is counting on us! She _specifically_ asked _us_ to help her out, so we can't disappoint her! Do you _want_ her to regret asking us for help?"

"No, but —" Diamond began, but was interrupted soon after.

"Come on you two, just get a room already!" Gold suddenly taunted, roaring with laughter. Upon fully understanding what their senior was talking about, Diamond and Pearl quickly broke apart from each other. Silver, on the other hand, sighed exasperatedly before turning his back to his juniors and deciding to check up on the girls in the living room.

"I know it's wrong, but —" Yellow whispered, stopping abruptly when she heard movement. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Silver, "Sorry Silver, I thought you were somebody else…"

"That's alright," Silver replied quickly, knowing that Yellow was a bit on the careful side about this. Sitting down on the armchair, he turned to the two girls sitting on the couch, "But how long are you going to keep it a secret from him if you went on to tell everybody else?"

"Silver-senpai!" Sapphire exclaimed, looking at the redhead with an expression that was a mix of disbelief and shock, "I know you're smart, so you should be able to figure that out yourself right?"

"Respect your senior"

"Sorry…" Sapphire muttered, cringing slightly at Silver's gaze.

"Anyway…" Silver took a deep breath, turning to the blonde in front of him once more, "How long?"

"As long as possible," was the reply, which visibly caught both Silver _and_ Sapphire off guard, "I don't like keeping people in the dark like this…"

"But…?" Sapphire asked curiously, trying to spur her senior on as she knew full well that there was more to the story than just that. Although hiding it impressively well, Silver was just as curious as the brunette on the couch was.

"But Gold isn't the best at keeping secrets…" Yellow finally finished. Silver nodded in understanding and Sapphire turned to look at the kitchen's door before roaring with laughter. Smiling slightly, the blonde finished with "So please help me keep this away from him… at least for now…"

"Not like I would tell him anything…" Silver deadpanned, causing Yellow and Sapphire to laugh at his tone, "But that aside, we're missing quite a few people here right?"

"We sure do! I'll be right back!" Sapphire exclaimed, rushing out of the house. Although she didn't give her seniors an explanation as to why she was in such a rush or where she was going, both Yellow and Silver knew the answer to both questions already.

"They should be here any minute now," Yellow mumbled nervously, glancing at the clock overhead. Silver followed her example and saw that she was right, "I should go and help everybody in the kitchen right?"

"It's not so much that those three need much help in the baking but that somebody needs to take care of the other monstrosity in there…" Silver sighed while Yellow broke into a giggling fit, "I'm on it…"

"Thank you… for everything!" Yellow smiled, which was responded by Silver through a nod. While the blonde proceeded to clean up the living room slightly, she could hear a yelp of pain from the kitchen. Unable to resist the urge to look up, Yellow watched Silver drag Gold out of the house through the back door, the latter struggling heavily to break free of the red head's iron grip to no avail. Making a mental note to properly thank Silver later, Yellow rushed over to the kitchen where her juniors were all busy baking, "Alright everybody! They can be here at any moment so let's hurry!"

* * *

"TAKE CARE!" the brunet shouted, waving cheerfully and grabbing the attention of the people around him. The boy, however, seemed like he was completely oblivious to all the stares he was getting. Instead, he actually began shouting louder, "UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!"

"Y-Yeah…" the brunette the boy was waving goodbye to muttered, slightly embarrassed at the scene her friend was creating. With a last wave, she entered the carriage and the train started moving, disappearing from sight in a matter of seconds.

"You better get back safely…" the boy mumbled before slumping down on a nearby bench. After a while, he stood back up and was about to go until a familiar face caught his eye, "Sapphire! Over here!"

"There you are!" Sapphire called out cheerfully, skipping over to the brunet, "But Black, what are you doing out here alone? I thought you were with —?"

"I was… I'm afraid you just missed her…" Black nodded in the direction of the train platform, causing Sapphire to groan, "If you're here does that mean it's almost time?"

"I knew you can lose track of time easily, but seriously Black…" Sapphire facepalmed, before pointing to something above Black's head. When Black looked up, he saw that there was a clock hanging above him, making him laugh in embarrassment, "Anyway, we better hurry! Yellow-senpai is getting restless!"

"Alright, lead the way!" Black said, adjusting his cap and vest. Sapphire nodded, and the two teens were soon running through the streets.

* * *

"Would either of you be kind enough to tell me why you two are dragging me around the city again?" a visibly annoyed brown haired boy of about seventeen asked as he was semi-led semi-pulled through the streets by a boy with jet black hair and a girl with long brown hair, both teens were trying to stifle their laughter. The brunet, whose hair spiked up like the quills of a porcupine, put his hands in his pockets before adding in a low tone, "Didn't I say that I _don't_ like going into town?"

"Oh lighten up spiky," the girl teased in response, with the brunet mumbling something under his breath and the other boy roaring with laughter, "Red and I have gone out of our way to spend some quality time with you! Isn't that right Red?"

"That's right Blue!" Red exclaimed cheerfully, before turning to his brown haired friend, "Relax and have some fun Green! Shouldn't you be the happiest person in the world right about now?"

"Being dragged through a building like this against one's will can seriously dampen anybody's mood you know…" Green deadpanned, causing both Red and Blue to laugh again, "Can we go yet? This is wasting my time…"

"If that's what you want then let's go!" Red cheered. When he saw Blue's face, the black-haired boy just shrugged, "What? It's almost time anyway."

"Oh right! What do you know? It really _is_ almost time!" Blue exclaimed in shock as she looked at the clock on her phone, "Alright! Let's hurry or we'll be late!"

"Late for what?" Green asked, wondering and not understanding what his friends were talking about. The fact that his friends were grinning in response only ended up fueling the brunet's curiosity, "What's going on?"

"Oh, there is a show that we really want to see, and it is starting in ten minutes so we got to hurry!" Red said excitedly, trying to drag his friends by their wrists, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I have known you long enough to know you're a terrible liar…" Green deadpanned, causing Red to chuckle sheepishly and Blue sigh behind Green's back, "You seriously expect me to believe that after what happened to the last play we went to as a group? If I recall correctly, you and Gold fell asleep only ten minutes in, and none of us could wake up either of you no matter how hard we tried. Yellow ended up having to —"

"Alright alright, I get it!" Red shouted, trying to shut his friend up before he went too far, "Why is it so hard to just get you to hang out with us?"

"Tell me what's _really_ going on" Green replied in a calm voice.

"We're going to Yellow's place!" Blue announced cheerfully, catching both of the boys off guard. Seeing the expression on both of their faces, the brunette was struggling not to facepalm, "What? She wanted to come along too but said that she had to do some other things first. She should be done by now, so we're heading there this very instant!"

"Alright fine, let's go…" Green muttered, having already started walking in the direction of the exit. When he noticed that his friends were not by his side, he turned to look at them from over his shoulder, "What are you two waiting for? Didn't you say you wanted to go to Yellow's?"

"R-Right…" Red muttered as he quickened his pace to catch up with his spiky haired friend, Blue having a head start on him and hence had already caught up with Green by the time Red quickened his pace. The three friends continued to walk in silence until, about three blocks from Yellow's house, Red decided to break it, "So Green… I heard about your sister! That's great news!"

"What news?" Blue suddenly jumped in, feigning shock and curiosity. Green muttered something under his breath as Red was left dumbstruck and speechless, "How come neither of you told me anything?"

"You didn't tell her?" Green asked in disbelief, turning his attention to the poor black haired boy.

"I thought I did," Red shrugged nonchalantly, making Green facepalm. In the short moment that Green had his eyes closed, Blue and Red nodded at each other knowingly. Turning to the brunette, Red continued, "Did I?"

"I honestly can't remember…" Blue said slowly, before turning cheerful again, "So why don't you tell me again?"

"You know that Green's sister has been in a coma for about a year right?" Red asked, Blue nodding in response, "Green heard that she had woken up from her coma only a few days ago!"

"That's amazing!" Blue exclaimed cheerfully before something else grabbed her attention. None of the three teenagers had realized that they had already reached their destination. Blue, being the first to return back to reality, was the one who stepped up on rang the doorbell, "Yellow? You there? It's me, Blue!"

"Just a minute!" a muffled response came from inside, as the three teens could hear scurried footsteps and hushed voices. True to her words, a blonde haired girl holding a yellow sleeveless jacket in her arms and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and brown pants opened the door exactly sixty seconds later. Smiling brightly, Yellow stepped aside to let her friends in, "I still need a little bit more time, but please come in! Make yourself at home!"

"But you said you'd be done in forty minutes and it has been…" Blue trailed off, taking a look at her watch to check the time, "Forty-one minutes!"

"I'm sorry Blue!" Yellow replied quickly, sounding startled by Blue's tone, "It all took a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"But you said you'd be ready in forty minutes!" Blue exclaimed, not worried about the increase of volume of her voice at all.

"Come on Blue, give her a break," Red said, trying to calm the brunette down, not doing a very good job at it, "It's not like we're in a hurry or anything."

"But —" Blue began but was interrupted before she had the chance to formulate a full sentence.

"While the three of you are arguing, I'm going to wait on the couch," Green said in a monotone, grabbing the attention of the other three teens. Turning to the blonde girl, he added, "That's alright with you right?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" Yellow was caught off guard for a minute but opened the door to the living room for her friend nonetheless. Green took off his shoes and made his way in, which was when Yellow turned to her two friends and mouthed the words, "Let's do this!"

Red and Blue nodded silently in response, big grins on their faces, telling Yellow that they both understood what they needed to do. Before Green realized what was going on, Red had already tackled him from the back, covering his eyes and forcefully dragging him into the living room. At the exact moment when Red was taking care of Green, Yellow slipped into the living room herself and Blue stayed back, choosing to stand in the door opening instead. Struggling mightily, Green finally managed to escape Red's hold after an intense struggle. Turning to him, he shouted angrily, "What do you think you're doi —?"

Green was interrupted and stopped from finishing his sentence by Blue turning on the light switch. The exact moment the living room was bathed in a bright orange light, the poor brunet was suddenly bombarded with the sound of multiple confetti cannons being fired, completely covering him in the colorful streams of paper. What caught Green's eyes the most, however, were Yellow and Black, who were standing near the dining table holding a banner that read "Congratulations Nanami!"

"In case you were wondering what's going on… we knew…" Red said, placing a hand on Green's shoulder. The brunet remained motionless, however, so the black haired boy took that as a sign to continue, "We all knew… which is why we decided to surprise you with this!"

"Hmph… you never change do you Red?" Green asked his friend, who just grinned in response. Cracking a smile of his own, the brunet turned to everybody in the room, "Thank you."

"Alright!" Gold exclaimed loudly, being the first to speak and hence grabbing everybody's attention as a result, "Now that that is out of the way, it's time to eat!"

Again, the amber-eyed boy was the first to move, making a wild dash for the dining table, followed closely by both Diamond and Sapphire. Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum had done a great job of preparing numerous dishes, with Yellow and Black doing an excellent job with the decorations, making the room that much more lively and colorful. As the blonde girl was watching the three scarf down one plate of food after another, Red made his way to her, eyeing the amber eyed boy curiously, "Hey Yellow, I'm curious… how did you control and restrain Gold from running rampage for so long?"

"I didn't do anything, Silver took care of him," Yellow replied, slightly uneasy. Upon hearing his name, Silver looked at the duo, nodding silently, before starting a conversation with Black. Yellow was about to say something else, but saw Blue looking at her friends with a worried look on her face, "Blue? What's wrong?"

"Sorry, what?" was Blue's startled response. Yellow gave her a moment before repeating her question, "I honestly don't know… something has been nagging me for a while now… it's almost like… I feel something bad is about to happen…"

"Blue-senpai, with all due respect, I think you are a bit too paranoid today," Platinum said, suddenly appearing in front of the brunette carrying a plate with some food. Giving the plate to her senior, the younger, natural bluenette gently guided her senior to the couch, "Just relax a bit, have some food and perhaps watch a bit of television. That is okay with you, right Yellow-senpai?"

"Yes, of course!" Yellow responded quickly, grabbing the remote and turning on the television, "Let's see here…"

 _"We interrupt this program to bring you the latest news on the recent destruction of Junior and Senior High Schools across the country,"_ the TV reporter announced in a serious tone. Yellow dropped the remote in shock and Red moved swiftly to catch the plate Blue had dropped before it fell on the ground. Everybody in the room noticed the urgency in the TV reporter's voice and instantly stopped what they were doing, rushing over to the couch to watch the news report as well. As the TV showed footage of numerous ruins that used to be schools, the TV reporter continued, _"Efforts to find those responsible for these calamities have been proven fruitless. However, based on the pattern of destroyed schools, the next possible targets are likely those in or near Pallet Town!"_

"But that's here!" Pearl exclaimed, horrified. Worried whispering could be heard among the teenagers until one person stood up.

"It should be obvious what we have to do!" Red announced as everybody turned to him. Slowly but surely, everybody understood what the crimson eyed boy meant. Turning to the brunet who was sitting beside him, Red added, "Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine with me…" Green sighed before standing up. Looking more determined than anybody has ever seen him, he continued, "They're threatening to destroy something precious to me! No way will I let them do this without a fight!"

"That's the spirit!" Red grinned, before turning to the others, "That's right! They have to get through _us_ before they can get to our school!"

"Of course Red-senpai!" Sapphire shouted enthusiastically, "We'll make them sorry for ever threatening _our_ school!"

"Then let's go!" Red fist pumped the air, soon followed by everybody else. As one, with Red at the front, the eleven teenagers marched to their school, determined to protect it no matter what.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of the eleven teenagers, three figures were watching them from the safety provided to them by the dark shadows.

"So what do you two think?" one of the figures asked while eyeing the teenagers in the distance curiously.

"Seems like they think that they stand a chance…" the second of the three muttered in a bored tone, "Those poor poor souls will never know what's coming…"

"Though this would definitely make things more interesting!" the third said cheerfully, with the two other figures nodding in response.

* * *

 **Me:** And that's it for the prolog! Hope you enjoyed it! Yeah… this chapter ended up being much longer than I thought it would be…

 **Shourin:** Are there any more things worth saying?

 **Me:** Yes! Before going on to say that somebody is OOC, please keep in mind that the characters in this story portray _two_ different characters, one from Pokémon Special and one from Inazuma Eleven, thus they will have personalities from both characters… also, no matter how… strange… a choice of representation of the characters are, they all have good reasons for representing the characters that they do! I'm saying this because I already know at least one person whom will be the center of attention once that character's role is made clearer…

 **Shishido:** But with all due respect, except the ending, there aren't many scenes from us in here

 **Me:** There are actually more than enough similarities if you look hard enough

 **Shishido:** Oh… sorry

 **Someoka:** Other than that, we got another problem! Seeing the length of the start note, we can't keep everybody hanging for long now, can we?

 **Me:** We most certainly cannot… let's see… Kazemaru! You're up!

 **Kazemaru:** Alright! If you liked the opening, please follow and favorite this story!

 **Kakuma:** And review for boosting the mood and motivation of **Falneou17** to get the next chapter out quickly!

 **Me:** We need to give them a good reason to leave a review, though… let's see here… I know! Review or I will make you eat Natsumi's cooking for the rest of your life!

 **Everyone:** *gasp* You can't be serious!

 **Natsumi:** Hey! My cooking isn't _that_ bad… right?

 **Me:** *maniacal laughter* Having said that, it might be a while until the next chapter comes out, though…


	2. The Aliens Are Here! Enter Gemini Storm!

**Me:** Yeah… we're back from hiatus, everybody! Thank you for your patience!

 **Shourin:** We don't have much to say right now—

 **Matsuno:** Except that the formation that the Pokédex Holders play in in this chapter can be found on **Falneou17** 's tumblr

 **Handa:** So with that out of the way, let's start the story!

 **Me:** But before that…

 **Someoka:** **Falneou17** does not own anything related to Pokémon _or_ Inazuma Eleven.

 **Gouenji:** Nor does he, in any way, shape or form intend to pretend that he does.

* * *

As one, the eleven teenagers skidded to a stop in front of their school, Raimon Junior High. Although some of the teens were still doubled over in a desperate effort to try and catch their breath, and both Pearl and Platinum were helping Dia stand up straight, the eleven teens were shocked to see the scene in front of them.

Their school building, as well as all the small buildings around the school grounds, were reduced to nothing more than rubble. A large dust cloud had risen from the remains of the buildings that covered the sight of the ruins but, even through it all, all of them could easily see the destruction in front of them.

"How…?" Gold muttered lifelessly as he fell on his knees in despair. The other teens were all speechless as the amber eyed boy continued, "How did this happen? Why did this happen?"

"Who knew the day would come when you would be so sad that you wouldn't be allowed to go to school?" Silver smirked at his friend who lay on the ground beside him. Even through his words, however, the others could see that he was trembling as well, "I'd expected that you'd jump in joy at the prospect of having a _real_ reason to never go to school again."

"With all due respect, Silver-san," Black began, preventing Silver from saying anything else and from Gold to counter the red head's comments. The brunet turned to the ginger and continued with a solemn look on his face, "I don't think that right now is the best time to be making a joke about something like this."

"That isn't the real problem here," Green began as he looked straight into the dust cloud, Red and Blue both nodding in agreement as they saw what the spiky haired boy saw as well, "The thing that bothers _me_ is _who_ would do something like this? What's the point in destroying all these schools, ours included?

"Don't look now, but I think we're about to find out!" Red's words caught everybody's attention as he was pointing at three silhouettes in the dust cloud, their figures barely visible through the screen. As soon as they saw this, the other teens looked in the direction the black haired teen was pointing in.

"Anybody got any idea who they are…?" Pearl asked cautiously as he took a small step back, visibly intimidated by the air that was around the figures.

"So these kids think that they can make a difference… how pathetic…" a sneering male voice came from behind the cloud of dust, before the three figures stepped into the open.

The male standing in the center was about the same height as Red and Green even though he looked like he was at least five years older than the boys. He was wearing a dark gray jumpsuit up to his knees with light gray streaks on the sleeves and sides. A dark blue sphere was in the middle of his chest, with four orange streaks originating from the sphere to his shoulders and waist. His carmine-colored hair, which was probably the most prominent feature of the male, jutted upwards like the quills of a porcupine.

The female on his left was standing a little bit taller than him, but not enough to be making a significant difference. Much like the male in the center, she was wearing a dark gray jumpsuit as well, though hers reached all the way to the ankles and had long sleeves. Her sphere, which was significantly smaller, was located right under her collar. The female had bright pink hair, with bangs covering her right eye and a dark circle around her left.

The other male, standing on the other side, was big and burly. He was wearing a jumpsuit much like the female's, but of a significantly different color, dark blue instead of dark gray. In addition to the jumpsuit, he was also wearing black gloves. His skin tone was a pale complexion and his teal colored hair was shaped to resemble a star with all points pointing upwards.

It was the male in the center who was the first to speak, quickly revealing that he was the one who had talked earlier.

"What do you kids think you are doing out here?" the carmine haired male asked in a monotone. Despite this, however, the hostility in his voice could still be sensed by everybody who heard him.

"We're here to protect our school!" Red responded with righteous anger in his tone, several of his friends quick to backing him up.

"Earth has a saying that goes like this: 'it is too late closing the gate after the horse has bolted'," the male in the center recited, looking down upon the group of teens, "There is not a lot that you can do to save something that has already been destroyed, now is there?"

"We won't let you get away with this!" Sapphire shouted angrily towards the trio, with several enthusiastic cheers of agreement soon following.

"If you think that we will just sit back while you destroy our school then you have another thing coming!" Black added as he stepped up.

"It would appear that you think that you have what it takes to challenge us," the pink haired female sneered as her eyes scanned the group in front of her, "How interesting…"

"That's right!" Red exclaimed angrily as he stepped forward. The boy felt a chill run down his spine as the carmine haired male turned to glare in his direction, seemingly right into his soul, but Red never backed away, "We'll make you pay for this!"

"You don't seem to want to take your words back at all," the carmine haired male muttered as he never broke his gaze away from Red. After a few minutes of tense silence, he sighed before turning around, "If that is the case, we will have no choice but to teach you, children, a lesson… follow me."

Without uttering another word, the carmine haired male walked off, the pink haired female and the big male were soon to follow him.

"Red, what do you think?" Blue muttered in Red's ear as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I—" Red began but was interrupted by the pink haired female calling out to them.

"You Earthlings coming with us or not?" the female sneered as a smug smirk formed on her face, visibly getting to a number of the teens.

Black was the first to respond.

"'Earthlings'?" Black frowned, having noticed the peculiar way that they were addressed as he stepped up, "What do you mean by that?"

"Haven't we introduced ourselves yet?" the female wondered out loud as she turned to the apparent leader of the three.

"No, we haven't…" said leader sighed as he turned back to the group of teenagers, "I didn't think it was worth our time to introduce ourselves to those Earthlings—"

"We _Earthlings_ have a lot more power than you give us credit for!" Pearl shouted angrily, interrupting the male's speech while receiving angry murmurs of agreement from his peers and seniors.

"Is that so?" the carmine haired male smirked as he looked down upon Pearl, the latter visibly flinching and taking an unconscious step back, "Then let's put it to the test… through soccer."

"Soccer?" Diamond echoed, not understanding why this supposed not-Earthling was bringing up soccer at a time like this, "Why through soccer?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the male asked in response before answering, "You Earthlings use soccer as one of your ways to find out who is the strongest. If you Earthlings are as strong as you claim to be, then prove it to us in a soccer match!"

"Alright, we accept your challenge!" Red announced, with nobody in the group backing out either. Turning around, Red addressed his friends next, "No matter how strong our opponent is, we can take them if we work together! Let's do it, guys!"

"Yeah!" a chorus of agreement came from the group as multiple fists were punched into the air.

"Earth has a saying that goes like this…" a voice came from behind Red, instantly dropping the mood that Red had just created. The tone in which it was said caught the teens off-guard more than anything, and it wasn't long until the same person continued, "The weaker the dog, the more it barks."

"What did you say?!" Gold yelled but was held back from doing anything by Silver. A similar situation was present involving Sapphire and Green a few meters to the amber-eyed boy's left.

"We'll see about that, but introduce yourself to us first," Red said calmly, seemingly unaffected by the jab to his pride that was just dealt to him, "We're the Raimon Eleven, and I'm the captain: Red."

"If we were to be named by your customs… we are from Aliea Academy of the distant planet, Aliea," the carmine haired male replied after a brief pause, "My name is Wataru, captain of Aliea Academy's second rank team: Gemini Storm."

Right as Wataru finished talking, eight bright beams of purple light appeared behind the male. The intensity of the light forced Red and his friends to shield their eyes and turn away.

When they could look in Wataru's direction again, they found, much to their surprise, that there were eight more people standing behind him than before.

"Let's settle this, Earthlings!" Wataru smirked as his supposed teammates all huddled together behind him, "There is a soccer field not far from here. Follow me."

* * *

"This field…?" Red trailed off as he looked around the familiar setting. Wataru and his team had led Red and the others to the field by the riverbank. The very field that Red used to train at every day when he was younger to get stronger.

"Red! Focus!" Green called as he shook Red's shoulder, bringing the captain back. Smiling briefly at a job well done, Green turned back to the group, "We have to be careful. The fact that they came all the way here to challenge us in soccer specifically means that they are quite confident in their skills."

"I was thinking about the same thing…" Black frowned as he eyed their opponents. Surprisingly, all eleven members of Gemini Storm were all standing stiffly in their respective positions. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Black added, "They're not a team to be underestimated."

"Even so…" Diamond grit his teeth as he eyed Wataru, "We can't let them get away with everything that they've done."

"That's why we can't hold back against them!" Red announced as he got everybody's attention, "Not just for our school, but for every school they destroyed before ours… for every school that they will target if we let them get away with this… we can't afford to lose!"

"Yeah!" a chorus of enthusiastic cheering followed as the Raimon Eleven moved to their respective positions.

"Red…" Blue muttered as she walked back to be within earshot of the boy. Feeling him nod, she continued, "There's no telling what kind of shots they have. I'll do my best to keep them at bay, but you have to be careful as well, alright?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Red grinned, trying to reassure Blue but feeling his voice tremble nonetheless. Blue, despite still being visibly worried, walked back to her position before Red cupped his hands in front of his mouth and shouted, "Green! Sapphire! Go get some goals!"

"Alright!" Sapphire exclaimed excitedly as she got ready while Green nodded beside her, "Let's do this right off the bat, Green-senpai!"

"Right behind you," Green responded as he eyed their opponents, and smiled when he saw an opening in their formation, "Let's go!"

With a light tap to the ball, Green officially started the match. Not even looking to his sides to see what his teammates were doing, the brown haired male sprinted forward as fast as he could.

"Black!" Sapphire called as she passed towards him before running up the field herself.

"Yellow-san! Silver-san! Gold-san! We're going up, too!" Black announced as he dribbled forward as well, with the other three midfielders not far behind. When Black reached Gemini Storm's strikers, he prepared himself to dodge a tackle that never came.

"What is happening?" Platinum gasped as she saw her teammates approach the goal without much resistance, "Why are they not trying to stop us?"

"Who cares, really?" Pearl grinned, "This is our chance! Go for it!"

 _'What are they up to…?'_ Black thought as he dribbled right past Wataru and came ever closer to the goal. Based on the looks of Silver and Gold to his right, Black knew that they were wondering the same thing as well. Shaking his head to forcefully focus on the match at hand, Black saw the opportunity in front of them.

"Green-san!"

Kicking the ball in a wide arc to avoid the dark green haired defender in front of him, Black smirked as the ball was heading straight towards Green.

Green smiled as well as he jumped to receive the ball. The spiky haired male already started to spin around from left to right when—

Wataru suddenly appeared, having run back to intercept Black's pass in mid-air and stopping Green from shooting as well, "Diam!"

Gemini Storm's captain kicked the ball forward at incredible speeds, where the wavy brown haired striker trapped it before kicking it towards the goal himself.

"Solar—" Red began but stopped as he felt his feet leave the ground and his back slam into the net behind him.

"What?!" Pearl exclaimed in shock as a thick cloud of sand and dust rose up from the goal behind him.

"Red!" Blue called out as she ran back, the other members of the team soon following her example.

"I'm… all right…" Red breathed out as he wobbled back into view, visibly putting in effort to even stand up straight.

He definitely did not look like he was all right.

Red's uniform was ruffled and the place where the soccer ball hit him in the stomach was clearly marked. Red's hair was covered in sand and dust and there was a thin stream of a red colored liquid flowing down his forehead.

"He did _that_ much with just one shot?!" Yellow exclaimed in both shock and horror as she quickly made her way to Red, "Blue-san, help me please!"

"On it!" Blue nodded before hurrying over to Red's side as well.

"Come on, you two," Red chuckled as he tried to push the two away and reassure them, "I'm still fine, see?"

"That aside, we're in big trouble…" Green muttered as he rubbed his sore elbow from the earlier fall, "Not only are they fast enough to cut our long passes, but their strength is great enough to counterattack the way they did. We need a new strategy."

"That means we need to use short passes to bring it up slowly," Gold suggested after a brief moment of silence, and Silver nodded.

"We should still be careful that we're not too far from each other or they can still intercept our passes, but it's worth a try," Silver added before turning to Black, "What do you think?"

"It… could work… we need to get Green-san and Sapphire up there somehow anyway," Black muttered before turning to Gold and Yellow, "Please keep close to us when we move up. We have one shot and we need to make it count."

"Right!" Yellow nodded, before turning back to Red with a worried look on her face, "Red-san, are you—?"

"I'm fine, now go take back that point!" Red smiled and was happy to see that Yellow couldn't stop a small smile of her own to appear before turning her attention back to the game.

"You Earthlings really don't know when to quit…" Wataru sighed as he watched the Raimon Eleven get back in position, "Are you certain that you want to continue this meaningless fight?"

"Does _this_ answer your question?" Green shouted as he passed the ball to Sapphire. In contrast to their first run, Green stayed in his spot while Sapphire passed the ball to Silver.

"Gold!" Silver called as he passed to the boy before slowing his pace to make sure that he was only three meters in front of him at all time.

Gold noticed this and matched his pace with the redhead in front. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Yellow and Black were doing the exact same thing.

"This might work!" Gold grinned as the four of them slowly but surely made their way up the field.

"So that is your plan…?" Wataru muttered as he eyed the four midfielders coming his way, "Pathetic…"

"Yellow, go!" Gold shouted as he passed the ball over to her. Black and Silver, seeing this, jumped out of the way to let Yellow through.

"Here it comes!" Yellow announced as she gained speed and broke into a sprint towards a tall gray-haired defender. With the ball just above her foot, Yellow moved in a zigzag motion around the defender, " **Denkōsekka**!"

"That's it! Way to go, Yellow-san!" Black cheered as he watched Yellow successfully get past the defender, "Now pass it to Sapphire!"

"Right!" Yellow nodded, looking around for a second to locate the brunette before kicking the ball in her direction, "Go! Sapphire!"

"Leave it to me!" Sapphire smirked as she received the ball, standing in front of the goal and having finally gotten herself in a one-on-one situation with the goalkeeper. As the ball slowly fell in front of her feet, Sapphire prepared to shoot, "Here it comes!"

"Wataru!" a defender from Gemini Storm with blue hair and a tall body called out as he jumped in, stole the ball from Sapphire and kicked the ball up to the front lines.

"Diam!" Wataru called, trapping the ball with his chest before passing it up to the striker.

"Here he comes!" Blue called as she bent down slightly in her knees in anticipation of the incoming attack, "Defense!"

"Right!" Platinum nodded as she got ready as well, while both Diamond and Pearl fell back themselves to solidify their line. After a second of silence, Platinum relaxed and looked around with worry, "Where did he go?"

"Above you!" Silver shouted from the frontlines in alarm, prompting everybody to look up.

Sure enough, Diam had made an incredible jump and had easily leaped over the defense line to make him one-on-one with Red.

As Diam landed back on the ground between Red and the line of defenders, and the ball bounced off of the ground once, the striker smirked before shooting the ball towards the goal.

Once again, Red was powerless to stop the ball. He was even powerless to prevent the ball from knocking him into the goal as well.

"Not again!" Pearl grunted as he and Diamond ran back to help Red back on his feet.

"That speed of theirs is something to fear…" Sapphire muttered angrily as the team regrouped again, "We can't use long passes and we can't use short passes. How do they expect us to attack?!"

"That's the thing: they don't," Silver pointed out as Green nodded in agreement.

"If we can't pass, we can't score," Green added before turning to Black, "Any ideas how to turn this around?"

"The only way remaining is to shoot with everything we got from far away…" Black mused before frowning, "The distance at which we have to shoot it to even have a chance aside, our strongest hissatsu techniques—"

"If… it's me… you're… worried about…" Red panted while knocking off the sand that was still clinging to his clothes, "Then it's alright. Let's do this!"

"But—" Black began but was cut off by the look that Red was giving him. With a sigh, he gave in, "Alright… we'll go with that… let's go and take back a point!"

"We got one shot!" Red called out, and the others nodded in understanding before hurrying to their respective positions.

"Give it straight to me when we start," Green muttered to Sapphire, making sure to keep his voice soft to prevent the others from hearing him. When the brunette gave him a confused look, Green added, "Give it to me and run straight for that Wataru guy. If you can stop him from moving, we will have a little buffer for Red to get back if this fails."

"Got it!" Sapphire nodded, returned the ball from Green and ran to cover Wataru, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh?" Wataru didn't seem to look worried at all that he was being marked, instead only raising an eyebrow in response, "What do you Earthlings have planned this time?"

"You'll see…" Sapphire trailed off with a smirk after giving a signal to Green.

"Black!" Green called as he passed the ball to Black before moving up to mark Diam. Much like Wataru, Diam didn't seem to mind that he was being marked at all.

"Silver-san!" Black shouted as he kicked the ball in said boy's direction. The redhead deftly trapped the ball before nodding in Black's direction. Returning Silver's nod, Black turned around, "Red-san! Gold-san! Go!"

"Right!" Red exclaimed before sprinting away from the penalty area. Gold, in turn, fell into step with the team's captain, a few steps to his right, "Silver! Let's do this!"

With Silver in the middle, the three boys sprinted towards Gemini Storm's goal as one. Soon, a trail of fire rose up from the back of their feet as the path of the three intersected with one another. As the ball rises up into the air, the fire from the trails of the three combined and rose as one, dense orb before following the ball into the air.

"Now!" Silver shouted, with Red and Gold nodding before all three of them jumped into the air towards the ball.

"Here it comes!" Yellow breathed out as she watched the orb of fire float back and start to change shape.

"Have a taste of this!" Sapphire exclaimed excitedly, knowing full well what was about to happen.

The orb of fire had changed its shape to resemble that of a humongous six-winged phoenix and was flying right behind the ball, waiting to soar in. Silver, Red, and Gold all jumped up above the ball and, one by one, stomped down on it with the sole of their feet.

" **The Phoenix**!"

* * *

 **Domon:** Thank you for reading, everybody!

 **Kidou:** And thank you, LightZephyr, for helping out in this chapter's production.

 **Ichinose:** Please leave a review, everybody!

 **Kazemaru:** Yellow's "Denkōsekkai" is a move in the Pokémon franchise by the English name of "Quick Attack" and literally translates to "Lightning Speed".

 **Me:** Before you go, however, this chapter's quote of the day is…

 **Megane:** *takes out a drum out of thin air and starts drumming*

 **Endou:** No matter how strong our opponent is, we can take them if we work together!

 **All:** That's all!


	3. Retaliate, Raimon Eleven!

**Me:** And we're back again! Today's chapter was pushed forward because this is the day that this story started!

 **Handa:** Last time, Wataru and Gemini Storm appeared, and the match against them had started. The score is 2-0 with Gemini Storm in the lead as of the end of the last chapter.

 **Shourin:** Can the Pokédex Holders retaliate?

 **Kurimatsu:** Let's find out!

 **Megane:** But before that…

 **Kageno:** **Falneou17** does not own Pokémon _or_ Inazuma Eleven—

 **Kidou:** Nor does he, in any way, shape or form, intend to pretend that he does.

* * *

The first thing that Red was fully aware of was that he was lying on something soft. He wasn't feeling or seeing anything else, and that was what worried him the most.

He then remembered the ball that was fired straight at him and jumped up screaming.

"Good, you're awake," a familiar voice came from Red's left, causing the boy to turn his face to see Black sitting on a chair by the side of his bed. Marking the page that he was on, Black returned his book in his bag before turning back to Red with a serious look on his face, "I was starting to get worried… you're the last one to regain consciousness after our match with Gemini Storm."

"Wait, what about—?" Red exclaimed in shock but was silenced when Black gently but firmly pushed him back down on his bed.

"Relax, Red-san, everybody is fine," Black smiled as he pulled out his phone and showed Red what was displayed on the screen, "Yellow-san made sure to tell me that everybody is fine. Well, as fine as possible after that match. If it makes you feel any better, nobody was hurt worse than you were, Red-san."

"That's… good…" Red heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing this news. He was sure that he looked a lot worse than how he actually felt but was comforted by Black's words nonetheless. It was then that another thought resurfaced, "What about Gemini Storm?"

"You don't remember?" Black asked as he eyed the older male in mild shock. Red remained silent, but the change in his expression was enough of an answer for Black, "How much do you remember?"

"I remember using **The Phoenix** with Silver and Gold, but everything beyond that…" Red trailed off as he gritted his teeth, "What happened?"

"I'll try and get you up to speed, then…" Black sighed, closing his eyes to bring back those painful memories of the previous day. Taking a deep breath, the brunet began, "Let's start from when the three of you shot that shot…"

* * *

 _"Have a taste of this!" Sapphire exclaimed excitedly, knowing full well what was about to happen._

 _The orb of fire had changed its shape to resemble that of a humongous six-winged phoenix and was flying right behind the ball, waiting to soar in. Silver, Red, and Gold all jumped up above the ball and, one by one stomped down on it with the sole of their feet._

 _" **The Phoenix**!"_

 _As Silver, Red and Gold all landed on the ground again, the rest of the team watched the ball head straight for Gemini Storm's goal with high hopes…_

 _Until they saw Gorireo, Gemini Storm's keeper, stop the ball without batting an eye._

 _"What?!" Pearl exclaimed in shock as the others stared in horror after seeing the attack blocked so easily._

 _"Even with that…" Black gritted his teeth in annoyance, before realizing something important. As Gorireo threw the ball forward in an arc, the brunet turned around and hastily shouted, "Here it comes! Defense!"_

 _"Right!" Diamond responded while he moved towards the center, with Pearl following his example on the other side of the field. Platinum and Blue nodded as they got ready for the incoming attack as well._

 _"Yellow-san! Mark number eleven! Hurry!" Black shouted before sprinting back as well. He saw the ball move, and knew where it was heading, "You're not getting it!"_

 _"Oh?" Wataru muttered in an almost bored voice as he saw Black step in front of him. At this point, the ball was only two meters above Wataru's head, and Black smirked as he was sure that his plan was working._

 _"Don't get cocky, human!"_

 _Black's eyes widened in shock right after the voice reached his ears before he actually registered the pain in his abdomen. As the brunet felt his feet leave the ground, he could see the ball bounce back up into the air a little._

 _"Black!" Gold shouted as the brown-haired boy fell on the ground. The amber-eyed boy rushed over in Black's direction but stopped when Black pushed himself up into a sitting position._

 _"Forget about me!" Black responded before pointing at the ball that was still in the air, "The ball! Get it! Hurry!"_

 _"Wataru-sama!" the purple haired female midfielder of Gemini Storm called out as she passed the ball to her leader._

 _"Nice work, Pandora," Wataru smiled before taking his leisurely time to turn around, "Finish it!"_

 _Wataru kicked the ball forward in the direction of Diam and, in anticipation of this, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum had moved up to block his path. This strategy worked in shutting Diam off, but it cost them too many players._

 _This left the other striker of Gemini Storm unmarked and free to move as she pleased._

 _Much to Raimon's horror, the ball did indeed curve away from Diam and into the pink-haired striker, and with Red still on the front lines, this only left Blue to defend the goal against her incoming shot._

 _" **Mizudeppō**!" Blue shouted as she __formed some blue aura in a small ball with her hands before it got absorbed into her body. A fraction of a second later, she then blew out a water forced barrier in a shape of an arrow straight at the ball._

 _Unfortunately for Blue, the force of the kick was not only strong enough to break through Blue's technique but also send her smashing into the net behind her as well. As the ball bounced back outside the goal line, Blue collapsed on the ground with a loud thud and a rise of a small cloud of dust._

 _"Blue!"_

 _"Blue-san!"_

 _"Nee-san!"_

 _The other team members were quick to gather around the goal as Blue was struggling to get back on her feet again._

 _"Are you alright?" Silver asked Blue as he looked for any injuries while Yellow and Platinum were both supporting the brunette from either side. While she seemed amused at the worried look on his face, Blue shrugged off Silver's question._

 _"I'm… fine, really," Blue panted after taking a few seconds to regain herself, "Sorry that I couldn't block it. I should've—"_

 _"No!" Red interjected, interrupting and stopping Blue from finishing her sentence. In a gentler tone, he added, "It was my fault for leaving the goal unprotected that you got hurt."_

 _"But what are we supposed to do?" Diamond asked, a slight undertone of panic in his voice as he turned to the others, "None of our Hissatsu Techniques work against them, and even **The Phoenix** got blocked as if it was nothing! Our attacks don't do anything and we can't defend against their attacks, either!"_

 _"Anyone can see that you humans are severely outclassed here," a sneering voice came from behind the group and, as everybody turned to the direction of the voice, Wataru was standing with a smug grin on his face, "If you admit defeat, we will end this match here."_

 _"What do you mean? 'Admit defeat'? 'end this match here'?" Black muttered before turning to look at Red, who nodded confidently in response as he realized what Black was doing. Unable to keep the smirk off his face, Black turned back to Wataru, "We'll continue this match. And we'll find a way to defeat you!"_

 _"Pathetic…" Wataru sighed while shaking his head slowly in disapproval. Turning his back to his opponents, he addressed the rest of his team, "Finish them off!"_

 _The next few minutes was a hailstorm of shots as the Raimon Eleven fell one by one by the overwhelming power of Gemini Storm. None of the aliens were playing with the intent to win anymore…_

 _They were playing with the intent to hurt._

* * *

"And then they just left…" Black trailed off bitterly as he looked away, finishing the story while letting the silence linger in the air and to allow Red to fully process what had happened in his lapse of memory. With a deep breath, Black added, "It's a miracle that none of us were hospitalized after they turned their shots towards us rather than the goal."

"Unforgivable…" Red muttered through gritted teeth, and Black looked up in both surprise and curiosity, "To think that they are that strong but use soccer like this…"

"That's just like you to say something like that, Red-san," Black smiled before he stood up and took out his phone, "If you don't mind, I'm going to tell the others that you're alright. Blue-san also said something about old man Okido wanting to talk to all of us once we were all back on our feet, so expect a message from him soon as well."

"Don't let Green hear you call his grandfather that," Red smirked as Black chuckled at hearing this. As Red watched Black type away on his phone, he couldn't help but ask the younger boy, "You think we can beat them?"

"Gemini Storm?" Black asked, and Red nodded grimly. Black visibly took his time to think of an answer and ended up sitting back down again for quite a while before finally coming up with an answer, "It's going to be difficult, but I'm sure we will. They're soccer players, just like us, and that means that they have a weakness somewhere."

"That's great!" Red grinned as he got out of bed, much to Black's shock, "That just means that we have to train hard until we can defeat them! We train, train and train some more until we can beat them!"

"Yes, we can do that, but take it easy," Black responded as he tried to gently push Red back in bed again. Unfortunately for the brunet, Red didn't budge no matter how hard Black pushed him. Admitting defeat, Black added with a sigh, "Should we go and check what Green-san's grandfather wanted to tell us?"

"Are we able to see him now?" Red asked Black, who nodded in response before showing him the screen of his phone, "Alright, let's go!"

"Before that…" Black trailed off as he took something out of his bag and threw it at Red, the older boy fumbling with it slightly before he held the clothes firmly in his hands. With a small smirk, Black finished his sentence, "You might want to change into that before going out, Red-san."

* * *

Two hours later, Red and Black had reached Professor Okido's home and, much to their surprise, found that they weren't the first ones to arrive.

"Red! Great to see that you're up again!" Gold grinned as he exchanged greetings with Red, who gladly returned them, "I knew that this lost wouldn't keep you down!"

"I wouldn't be so cheerful if I were you…" a cold voice came from the corner, startling both Gold and Red as Silver walked into view with his hands in his pockets, "Think about it: they effortlessly overpowered us while holding back. We have a tough fight ahead of us. It's a wonder that everybody is still alright after yesterday's fight."

"About that…" Black trailed off as he turned to the blonde girl laying on the sofa, prompting everybody else to follow his gaze, "Yellow-san, are you alright? How is your arm?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course, I am," Yellow said hurriedly as soon as she realized that she was being addressed. Upon seeing the disbelieving looks of her friends, she quickly added, "I mean, my arm isn't stuck in a cast this time around, right?"

"What happened to her?" Red muttered in Gold's ear as Black continued his conversation with Yellow, "Why would Yellow's arm be hurt?"

"Well, right after you lost conscious, that Diam guy shot a ball straight at you," Gold began after offering Red a drink, "Yellow managed to get you out of the way in time but got slammed into the post herself. I think Black is just making sure that we're all in working order for our upcoming matches against Gemini Storm."

"We're going to need everybody to be in perfect shape…" Red mused in agreement before scanning everybody in the room almost as if to make sure that they were doing fine.

"Alright, everybody!" a loud yet familiar voice came from the direction of the door. As all teens in the room turned their head in that direction as one, they saw Professor Okido standing in the door opening. With a sad smile on his face, he addressed the teens in front of him, "First of all, I am glad that all of you came out of that match against Gemini Storm relatively unharmed. That's good."

"What do you mean?" Sapphire, being the first to respond to this ominous statement of the professor, asked. Like her peers, she looked even more worried than she was before.

"I just got word from a friend of mine…" Okido trailed off as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists in pain. Exhaling briefly, the old man continued, "Gemini Storm attacked his orphanage as well, with the local team trying to fight them off."

"And they ended up far worse than we did," Green finished as he stepped into the room from behind his grandfather, "While some of them got away from it with just a few bruises, not all of them were so lucky. Their captain, Ryuuji, ended up in the worse state of them all. He is undergoing surgery as we speak after having both his legs shattered in the battle. We don't know when he will be able to play again."

"No…" Platinum breathed out as she dropped on the chair behind her in both shock and anguish. The other teenagers were all looking on in a similar fashion as the weight of the battles to come finally settled in.

"The next question would be what to do next," Green continued as he eyed his grandfather, "So, gramps, what are we going to do next?"

"We have two choices: we go after Gemini Storm to take them down, or we take this loss and get the people to safety," Okido replied in a grim voice as he eyed everybody in the room for a second before moving to the next pair of eyes, "No one will fault you if you leave."

"So either we fight them again or we run away?" Red asked while looking at Okido for confirmation. As the old man nodded in response, Red took a moment to look at his friends before turning back to the old man, "It should be obvious what I'm going to do. Those aliens challenged us, so it's only right for us to stand up to them!"

"That's right," Blue added as she stepped up, the other teenagers, one by one, joining Red in his stance in front of Okido, "If we run away now then that means that Gemini Storm receives all the freedom they need to run rampage. Not just here but all around the world."

"The greatest defense is a strong offense…" Gold added with a smirk plastered on his face, being the last to join the standing group, "The best way to protect everybody is to take down the source. Count me in!"

"There you have it, now you heard it from them yourself," Green said as he walked to stand beside Red. Seeing the confused looks that he was getting, Green added, "Truth is, gramps asked me how I thought all of you would answer that question a few hours ago."

"And what did you say?" Silver asked as he eyed the taller brunet carefully.

"I told him that there was absolutely no way that any of you, especially Red, would run away from the aliens," Green answered casually, ignoring the reactions that he was getting before turning back to his grandfather, "What is the plan? We obviously can't just rush in and expect to even stand a chance against them."

"No, you cannot," Okido muttered as he frowned in thought while the others were waiting in tense anticipation to hear what he was planning. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to some of them, Okido looked up again, "You're going to have to gather information first. Tomorrow, you're all heading out to my friend's place to gather information about their match with Gemini Storm today."

"Not to sound disrespectful," Platinum began, catching the attention of everybody around her before she continued, "But should training ourselves not be our first and foremost priority?"

"Let's say you spend the next few days training endlessly… then what?" Okido asked in return rather than answering the girl's question. Upon hearing the tone in which Okido was talking in, Platinum shrunk back visibly, "As you should all know better than I do, those aliens crushed you. They annihilated other teams in the area. What's worse, they were likely holding back considerably in their matches, so we don't even know how powerful those aliens actually are."

"That's…" Platinum muttered as she took a step back. She couldn't say anything else, however, as Okido spoke again.

"You're not wrong; it's true that all of you need to train yourselves considerably to have a chance against the aliens," Okido continued while addressing everybody in the room. Taking a deep breath, in part to allow his words to sink in, he finished in a gentler tone, "But what we need now is to know just how powerful our enemy _really_ is. And for that, I need you guys to go to my friend's place and ask them yourselves."

* * *

"And that just about wraps it all up," a certain spiky haired male muttered as he looked away from the tender gaze of his bedridden sister.

"So that means that you're leaving soon, right?" Nanami asked with a sad look on her face before turning her gaze towards her lap. It was difficult; she had just woken up from her coma of nearly a year, and now her brother was going away for an unknown period of time.

"Yeah, we're leaving in a few hours," Green responded as he stood up from his chair and stretched, "Those aliens aren't just threatening us anymore. They are threatening everybody. And we have to stop them!"

"I'm sure you'll succeed, humans are strongest when they fight to protect those that are dear to them," Nanami smiled as she looked up to gaze into her brother's namesake eyes. She knew that glint in them all too well, "Just promise me that you'll be careful…"

"I will… nee-san," Green smiled as he reassured her before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "I'm off."

"Go get them!" Nanami cheered as Green held the handle of the door in his hand. With a smile and a wave, he opened the door and left the room.

It was quiet in the hospital's corridor, and Green took this opportunity to regain his composure. He tried his hardest to keep it hidden from his sister, but he had a feeling that she could tell.

He was terrified.

After the small display of the terror that is Gemini Storm, Green knew that they had one hell of a fight ahead of them. What's worse, he knew that it wasn't anywhere near the true extent of their power as they had been toying with them all along.

"You are Okido Green, correct?" a mysterious voice said, breaking Green away from his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. Looking in the direction in which he heard the voice come from, Green found himself looking at a trio who, despite looking almost identical to one another, he did not recognize.

"And what if I am?" Green asked in return as he took a careful step back, unconsciously eyeing Nanami's door to make sure that it was properly closed. Much to the brunet's relief, it was.

"We like to have a word with you. It is in your best interest to come with us, also for your sister's case," the middle of the three said, and Green visibly flinched when he heard that they were talking about Nanami, "Come with us and we can talk further."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Blue asked the boy as she took out a midnight blue colored jacket and held it in front of her. The two of them were making their way through the surprisingly quiet clothes store until Blue saw this beauty laying on one of the racks.

"Before I answer your question, I have two questions of my own. May I?" Silver asked as he finally caught up with his sister. The brunette, albeit looking slightly shocked, nodded regardless, "Why are you looking for clothes at a time like this and why bring me along?"

"Because my old jacket is worn out and I thought that it was about time to replace it," Blue responded nonchalantly as she took another look at the jacket in her hands, "Besides, you may not admit it but I know that you got a good sense of fashion. You chose this outfit for me as well, after all."

"But that's—" Silver exclaimed, but stopped as he realized that she wasn't wrong. With a sigh, and seeing that Blue did have a point, Silver instead said, "It looks good on you."

"Thank you," Blue smiled as she tucked the jacket under her arm and walked towards the counter with the redhead trailing behind, "Besides, is it a bad thing for me to spending a bit of time with you?"

"That's not the thing at all!" Silver responded quite harshly, to which he immediately apologized before adding in a softer tone, "It's just… I know that everybody has been spending their last day before the trip with their families… don't you want to—?"

"Is _that_ what has been bothering you all this time?" Blue asked in both surprise and amusement, having stopped walking and, instead, turning her full and undivided attention at Silver, "I can understand why you think that, Silver… but you're family, too."

"They're still not back, are they?" Silver deadpanned as he stared the older girl in the eyes. Blue, despite chuckling, did not seem to be fazed by his accusation at all.

"You got me there, Silver," Blue smiled as she paid for the jacket before putting it on. After taking a moment to enjoy the new look, Blue turned back to Silver, "But don't worry, I called them last night and I had my family time with them already. Now it's time for us to get going and do what we have to do."

"That's right," Silver nodded as he looked at the screen of his phone, "It's time. Let's go, nee-san!"

* * *

 **Natsumi:** And that wraps up today's chapter.

 **Domon:** We hope you enjoyed it!

 **Haruna:** Please leave a review on your way out, and until next time!

 **Kabeyama:** "Mizudeppō" is the Japanese name of the Pokémon move "Water Gun"

 **Aki:** This chapter's quote of the day is…

 **Yuuka:** Humans are strongest when they fight to protect those that are dear to them!

 **All:** That's all!


End file.
